


Stressed Out? Make out

by sparkysimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysimp/pseuds/sparkysimp
Summary: (The POV will seemingly swap a lot since this is based on a role play me and my friend did not long ago.)Kageyama is stressed out from the loss of their teams most recent game. Hinata plans to fix his sour mood.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Stressed Out? Make out

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever haikyuu fic. it's supposedly going to be a one shot but let me know if maybe you want more.
> 
> @avalonmoxie on instagram

Karasuno had just lost a match against Nekoma. The whole team were feeling a bit down about it but not Kageyama. You could practically feel the anger burning from him, he was silent the whole way back to the school- his face turned down in a permanent scowl. Suga had already tried to give him some words of encouragement but was ignored. It was better he was silent than going off at the team for things that he thought they had done wrong. In his opinion, he would rather blame himself for maybe tossing too high, or just being a general nuisance to the team. He got off their small bus that sensei had driven them in to the match and made his way towards the locker rooms, where he planned to change back into his uniform.

Hinata, sitting next to Noya and Tanaka at the back of the bus, had tried many times to find the right time to walk up to the front of the bus and sit next to Kageyama. He knew better than anyone what he was feeling, but Hinata just couldn't find the words, he always found it difficult to console Kageyama, especially in a time like this. The whole ride, despite Hinatas eardrums being blasted by his two neighbours, was quieter than usual allowing him to figure out his game plan for once they got off the bus.  
He got off last still thinking of what he was gonna say and do. Finally a plan that both him and Kags would enjoy, he sprinted off down the street leaving the others wondering what he was doing but also not, because this is Hinata, he's done weirder.

Kageyama changed in the locker rooms before grabbing his stuff and deciding he was going to head home and mope for a bit before he pushed himself harder at the next practice. He hated losing far too much to allow it to happen again.

Hinata sped round the corner of the school, running through the gym past the 3rd years talking and into the changing rooms bumping into Kageyama, making him drop his bag and making Hinata drop the items he had bought from the corner store which included two meat buns, two pudding buns a soda for him and a milk carton for his pretty setter. Fortunately, nothing spilt or got dirty but Hinata panicked and tried to pick everything up as if nothing had happened, fumbling at Kageyama's feet, repeatedly saying sorry. He soon stood up everything bunched in his arms, looking at Kags with tears forming; "H-Hi!!! Um so-- you seemed down-- NOT DOWN -- I mean... " He looked down and stepped back, before tears streaming down his face he shouts at him "let's work even harder together!!" He shows the items to him and asks if he would join him in a snack as he saw Kags hadn't eaten anything on the bus ride back.

Kageyama looked him up and down for a moment, totally caught off guard. He looked off to the side a slight red hue blossoming on his cheeks. “Uh..” He was at a loss for words before he nodded. “Yeah, lets work harder.” He said , gaining back some confidence before taking the milk carton from Hinata’s arms, opening it, and taking a large gulp of it. “Did you really run down to the store just to get food to uh... make me feel better or something?” He raised an eyebrow, picking his bag back up and pulling it over his shoulder.

Hinata smiled looking down, walking next to him, he was ready for Kags to blow up in his face, but instead... Hinata smiled so large that it took up nearly half his face. He opened the door looking down, "I just... I just had to do something!!!" He looked back up to let him walk through the door back into the gym, saying good night to the rest of the team, they walked through the school yard talking about some new ideas they could practice tomorrow. They got to the gate where Hinata stopped in their tracks,, "where should we eat these??" He asked still holding the buns.

Kageyama hummed before shrugging. “You could always come back to mine?” He offered, trying to ignore how suggestive that sounded afterall; him and Hinata were teammates so there was nothing wrong with hanging out after school. He also hated seeing the ginger cry like a baby just a moment ago in the locker room. Only because it annoyed him that the dumbass went through so much trouble, not because he cared or anything..

Hinatas heart started beating fast at Kageyama's response... Kageyama's place... At night... Them two... Alone.... JUST THINK OF ALL THE EXTRA TRAINING THEY COULD GET DONE, he jumped up and down imagining how fun it would be to train with the raven head, but it came across as a dazzled sway with a large grin across his face, like he was totally in love. He couldn't think of a better evening, to spend it with his setter. He followed Kags to his place, his mind now running if all the possibilities right from workout training to class work to hanging outside more often to---- bump, he bumped into a pole.

Kags pulled on the back of Hinata's collar with a sigh, pulling him back out of the way of the pole that the carrot head had walked into and then forward, leading him to his front door with a “stupid dumbass..” under his breath. He opened his door letting himself and Hina in. “My parents work late so they wont be in by the way” He said toe-ing off his shoes and hanging up his bag in the foyer.

Hinata gawked at Kageyama's house, including before they entered, whilst they entered and every room he entered there was pure joy written over his face. This was it, the great Kags house. He looked up sharply at what was just said to him.... They were actually alone in this house, he dropped his bag which still had his school uniform shoved in and began to snoop round whilst holding the snacks... He was making his way, half way up the stairs before asking "Are you allowed to eat in your bedroom?"

Kags blushed lightly, following him up the stairs. “Yeah whatever just don’t make a mess idiot!” He lead him into his room, it was quite clean for a teenage boys but there was some laundry on the floor that he quickly kicked under the bed out of sight.

Hinata plopped down on the floor, splaying the snacks and digging right into a meat bun, before stopping. He kept the bun in his mouth and grabbed the other with one hand and reached over to Kags holding his hand to pull him down to give him the bun. He was bright red yet didn't let go of his hand, which was starting to get a bit sweaty but, he was just going to blame that on hitting his head in the pole.... Sweating is a sign of concussion right?? He managed to convince himself, still not letting go.

Kags let himself be pulled down, sitting beside him. His hand lay limp in the gingers hand. “U-Uh...” He pulled his hand away grabbing the other meat bun. “Thanks or something.. for this.” He said, looking away from him as he bit down into the food, crossing his legs and savouring the taste in his mouth.

"N-No problem.." Kageyama's hand was surprising soft, yet there were a couple healing scratches and bruises. You could tell he works hard to be the best setter ... What an amazing guy... He pouted a little when Kags pulled his hand away but Hinata just stared at Kags in awe, then carried on munching on his bun basically hoovering it up in under 24 seconds and then the pudding bun in less.

Kags tried to ignore just how the gingers hand felt in his and he cleared his throat before he pushed his foot out to kick at Hinata playfully. “Staring is rude you know dumbass” He finished up his food fairly quickly too, he realised he was hungry after not eating. “I’ll pay you back for the food tomorrow.” He added on, taking their trash to throw it into the bin in his room.

Hinata laid back closed his eyes and listened to Kageyama's foot steps making their way to the bin, his mind all mushy he replied without thinking "it's okay, you can pay me back now" There was a moment if silence and he sat up, realising the connotations of what he just said, his face bright red now he covered his face stuttering to find a way to explain what he meant.

Kageyama turned and glared down at him. “What exactly do you mean by that? Don’t you trust me to give you the money tomorrow idiot?!” He huffed, moving to sit on his bed before he also realised the connotations and his face turned a deep shade of red. “Wait- Hey- You didn’t mean-“ He stuttered out covering his mouth with his hand in embarrassment.

Hinata waved his hands in the air scrunching his little face up "I definitely trust you... I-- just--" Hinata, circled up into a little ball, holding his legs close... "...well...maybe... if you wanted to?...i-- but only if you wanted-- " He said getting more and more flustered, he may literally explode if he carried on so he just buried his head in between his knees and whisper screamed.

Kags let out a protesting sound. “What!? Where is this coming from?!” He let out his hands raising in the air in exasperation. “You- with me?!” He grit his teeth. “Don’t fuck around with me like that dumbass!”

"i-- " Hinata panicked and scurried back on the floor away from Kags until he hit the wall... "Kageyama ... " He looked into his eyes, feeling the need to show him how much he really means. "You're so good!!!!" He began listing all the things he liked about Kags "youre always setting the ball just right LIKE WAPOWWW and then your'e like SLABAAAM .... how could I not you know?? I Like you--" He quickly covered his mouth... a moment of silence before he removed his hand, looked down and apologised "i-- I should go, shouldnt I.." he started to get up making his way to the door.

Kags moved quickly and grabbed onto Hinatas wrist before pinning him against the wall in his room. “Look, shut up.” He huffed for a moment just breathing the air in their space clearly in thought for a moment. “If you...aren’t joking...” He looked deep into Hina’s eyes harshly, his eyes slanted. “Look if you want to do this with me, you can’t tell anyone. And i’ve never done anything like that with anyone before so...” He frowned deeply, his hold on the gingers wrist almost bruising. “I’ve never even kissed...” He said under his breath, his eyes flitting down to look towards the other.

Hinata was startled by his sudden advance yet, was glad he was getting pinned up because his knees were about to give way with how close kageyama was. Hinata whined "I'm not joking!!" And gave a small pout before looking up into his eyes "I.. i... I want you to be my first too!!!" He eyed up Kags lips wanting to lean forwards, but being restrained didn't allow for as much movement as the red head would have liked at that point in time.

Kags loosened his hold on Hinata’s wrists, his face reddening worse. “Don’t say it so embarrassing like that dumbass!” He moved his hands slowly to thread with Hinata’s. “You seriously...Can’t tell anyone Hinata” He moved closer again so they’re lips were almost touching.

He breathed in, paused and out. "Just between us..." Hinata could feel Kageyama's sharp breaths, which were warm and tingled Hinata's lips every time the setter exhaled sending an all body sensation. He could feel the freeness of his wrists, to which he took the opportunity to slowly lean forward and began to brush his bottom lip against Kageyama's.

Kags jumped slightly but pushed back against the others lips. Holding that position for a moment before remembering theres more to kissing than just the lips touching, he pushed further on, opening his mouth slightly against the others. His hands gripped tightly onto Hinata’s wanting to make moves to touch him but holding back.

Hinata smiled through the kiss and excitedly responded by turning his head and opening wider to invite his teammates tongue in. His breathing got heavier and his urge to get rougher was held back _literally_ by Kags. Whilst he was strong, Kageyama was stronger and that realisation made Hinata moan through the kiss as a half laugh. He moved his right leg to rub against Kageyama's making him lose balance, now entirely depending on Kags to keep him up even more so.

Kags swallowed his moans, following Hinata with the roughness. He pushed his knee between the others legs then pulled Hina’s hands around his neck. He let his hands wrap around the gingers waist so he could pull him closer and make sure he wouldn’t collapse, his tongue moving to swirl around Hina’s dominantly he let out a grunt of his own.

Hina moved like a doll, being swung around with ease, he gave everything to Kags- complete control over his body. Hina hung from his neck using it to bring him further forwards into the other. The feeling of the raven head's hands along his slim waist made him squirm a bit, feeling his mouth being explored so violently made his eyes almost flicked back. His kiss getting weaker then getting more intense- fluctuating between the two, before pulling away to breathe. "Ka-Kageyama..." He pulled himself into his larger chest and listened to his heart beat.

One of his hands moved into Hinata’s hair to hold him close as he panted against his head, his fingers gently running through the orange strands. He held him close letting the other do what he wanted suddenly very aware of their position. “You okay?” He asked quietly, his breathing still not relaxed. His other hand held Hina’s waist tightly, his thumb rubbing gently at the smaller's hip comfortingly.

Hinata looked up to Kageyama, biting his lip and nodding his head "yeah... I'm okay, I really enjoyed that" He went back to laying his head in his chest whispering an "I love you" and then nuzzling his face into the chest in front of him letting out a little giggle... He looked up again, this time with a different vibe, more intense "do you... Want to do it again?"

Kageyama’s face burnt a deep red at the loving confession, deciding it was probably an in the moment kind of thing or, a friendly kind of love and he mirrored the other, biting his lip for a moment before nodding. “Y-Yeah..do you want to maybe..” He tilted his head back slightly. “move to the bed?” He suggested, still letting his hand run through the others hair affectionately, he never noticed just how soft it was before this moment.

Hinata tried to hide his smile, he nodded and waited for Kags to lead him to the bed. Hinata bounced onto the bed laying on his back and reaching his arms out for Kags to take them. Already he missed the feel of Kageyama, he needed more, letting out a small "please..."

Kageyana wasn’t sure he could get any redder, he moved onto his knees before hovering over Hinata. He took both of Hinata’s hands and placed them onto his chest, as if to say ‘touch me’ before leaning down to press a bruising kiss against his lips, filled with more confidence this time around. His hands either side of Hina’s head , against the bed holding him up over the smaller male.

Hinata laid there, experiencing such love, lust and trust for the one above him. He stroked Kags chest as he was kissed, letting his hands wander up his school shirt and let his knee graze him once more, indicating what he wanted. Hinata felt so small yet so cared for by the larger one.

Kags hummed pleasurably, moving his own hips and slowly pressing them down against Hinata’s. He was embarrassingly erect considering they had only been kissing. He ravaged Hinata’s mouth, rather messily as a beginner as if to distract himself from Hinata’s hands running against his chest, not that it would help with his large problem below.

Hinata squirmed as Kags moved closer, he felt his own erection pressing against his shorts soon get even tighter as he felt Kageyama press down against his. Hinata sloppily tried to reciprocate, but end up getting over powered every time, and each time making him buck his hips against his partners so they both could feel eachother's "growing problem".

Kags let out soft sounds, moving to grind down against Hinata and starting a kind of pattern. He thrusted gently against him , hip to hip, letting more of his weight fall onto the smaller boy as he pushed a hand into the gingers hair and pulled gently, his mouth pulled away from Hina’s with a mute gasp and he began to mouth away at the other boys jaw and neck.

Hinata screwed his face and tilted his head back at the change of pace and let Kageyama's soft lips make their way to his sweet spots. Hinata let out short moans amongst his sharp breaths which were in contrast to Kageyama who seemed to be in control. He could barely let out any words, he couldn't say stop even if he wanted to, it felt too good. Instead his hands moved from up Kag's shirt and ran through his silky and now sweaty hair from the neck up, holding on with a firm grasp. His legs now shaking as Kageyama continued to be rough around his erogenous zones.

Kags ran his hands down Hinata’s body, before pushing them underneath his shirt and feeling up the pale, warm skin that lay underneath with his contrastingly darker, cold hands. He was getting a bit carried away at his neck, starting to be a little more rough and bite softly at the skin that lay there. His thrusting never stopping the pace.

Hinata flexed his abs as the icy fingers caressed his stomach, his hair raising and goosebumps across his torso making his nipples stand erect. He felt teeth along his neck making him roll his eyes back once again before letting out a small pathetic whimper begging for more.

Kageyama pushed Hinata’s shirt up all the way, wrestling it over the others head leaving him completely shirtless. He settled his weight better down against the gingers erection. “You sound so pretty..” He whispered out before continuing his oral attack now to the collarbones continuing to move lower, yet taking his time with it.

Hinata, with his chest exposed, looked down at Kageyama who's grip didn't let go and his mind finally clicked to what was happening that his erection was against the one he loves. It twitched against him, again and again until it felt like a heart beat and he clenched his ass to stop feeling so good. "...don't ...tease me"

Kags made a bemused sound at that, before gently biting at one of Hinata’s nipples. “I would never tease you” He hummed with a sarcastic tone before rolling his hips down into him gently with a grunt. He continued to mouth at Hinata’s nipples, sucking at them like it was some kind of game.

Hinata let out a stifled cross between a moan and yelp as they were suckled, he could feel Kag's tongue swirl around on him in between the soft bites and sucks. Seeing Kageyama in such a lewd position did nothing but turn hinata on. His hands let go of the back of his head and stroked his straight hair out of his face so hinata could see the blue hue of his eyes concentrating on the meal before him.

Kags looked up at him when he moved his hair, looking deep into the others brown eyes for a moment. His tongue circling the nipple once more before he began to trail kisses lower and lower, moving over his abs down to the waist band of his jeans. His hands beginning to run over the gingers clothed thighs before giving him a look with a tilted head and mussed up hair. “Can I?”

Hinatas gaze followed him traveling down to his very obvious erection. He looked starstruck at Kageyama who looked nothing short of hot. Kags always looked so clean and put together but he had played with his hair for so long that it was was sticking up and looked all disheveled. Hinata gawked inside trying to hide his smile and affection, but nodded quickly.

He undid the button to his trousers and helped slide them off with Kag's help. Leaving him with his briefs on only, he put his hand against Kageyama's chest "y-you too? ... I wanna see you too"

Kags cheeks darkened, he let his gaze roam over Hinata’s body for a moment before nodding to the smaller boy. He sat back before undoing the buttons on his shirt and practically wrenching it off, he did the same with his trousers before throwing them unceremoniously to the floor. Both of them just in their briefs now, his hard on was painfully obvious. Kags leaned over Hinata one more time to press a chaste kiss to his lips, ridding himself of the butterflies. “Am I allowed to...” He blushed before gesturing down to Hinata’s own tented underwear.

Hinata stared at Kageyama rid him self of his clothes, his well toned body looked great in their volleyball uniform and he'd always get a quick peek whilst they changed. But seeing his long lean body in front of him, willingly, felt different. Hinata's "tent" was getting stained as his lips were caressed once again. "Please... I want you to..." Hinata said softly almost begging, unlike his usual character as he laid back down, propping him self up on his elbows letting his legs fall to the side, inviting Kageyama in.

Kags gulped nervously at the sight before him before nodding, he tugged on Hinata’s briefs pulling them over his erection and down his thighs before pulling them off his ankles and putting them aside. He stared down at the view for a moment, his tongue coming out to wet his lips as he descended slowly. He tentatively poked his tongue out and ran a stripe of saliva up the underside of his length, staring up at him as he did so watching for a reaction.

Hinata again watched Kageyamas movements like a hawk. Feeling his long wet, warm tongue against him sent pleasure through his body making him bite his lip and let out a small moan. Kageyama was right by his dick, his length was barely longer than the tongue that graced him. He felt Pre cum spurt out and drip over where he was just cleaned as Kags pulled away.

Kags smirked up at his reaction, taking another swipe at the pre cum that had come out and tasting it in his mouth. “Mm~” He hummed pleasurably before deciding to take the whole thing into his mouth and giving it a soft suck, he didn't know much about sex but had seen this stuff in porn before and that was good enough.

Hinatas hands gripped onto the bed sheets, moaning along with Kageyama's hums which turned into pants as his dick was engulfed by the others mouth. The familiar tongue now covered in saliva, enclosed in, with warm squishy cheeks closing in on him felt so good. He felt beads of sweat start to form at the nape of his neck. He thrusted his hips subtly into Kageyama's mouth with rhythm, for his first blow job this was amazing.

Kags let his hands rest on the smaller's thighs, his mouth moving up and down in a rhythm. He noticed the thrust which just spurred him on to do more, he let his tongue wrap and un wrap around Hina’s dick as he bobbed his head. His eyes never leaving Hinata’s face.

Hinata sank through his chest, his arms buckling under him as they could no longer keep him up. His hands found their way back to Kageyama's hair where he applied pressure and began to fuck his mouth as a response to Kageyama's fancy tongue work. He felt himself grow larger inside his mouth, he knew he couldn't last long like this. This was so different to the porn mags under his bed and his right hand; nothing could have prepared him for this feeling.

Kags let his mouth be used, focusing on using his tongue to further Hina’s pleasure. He let out a moan wrapped around Hinata from the feeling of having his hair held like that and the taste of more of Hinata's pre-cum pooling onto his tongue. He could tell he was close and even with how painfully hard he was all he cared about at that moment was the others pleasure. His fingers dug into the gingers thighs as the act got more intense.

Hinata moaned out loud louder than before, expressing the pleasure of the vibration of Kag's moan and the nails that dug into him like teeth, he sped up now losing a constant rhythm but thrusting as hard as he could as he felt him self getting ready to unload. "Ka-Kageyama... I'm gonna..." He managed to whine out.

Kageyama didn’t know what he expected when Hinata would cum, but he was completely lost in the sounds the other boy was making so when the hot liquid hit his tongue he almost pulled back but instead he stayed there and swallowed it down like a champ. He smoothed his hands out over the marks he was making in Hina’s thighs as he pulled away, his lips rather red and his hair still mussed up and in the gingers hand. He leaned against Hinata’s knee as he panted softly.

Hina felt it building up in him so the final release was nothing short of satisfying.  
Hinata, still shaking from the orgasm that left him feeling incredibly hot, panted and smiled. Then finally let out a last exhale before stroking Kageyama's hair then, sat up, keeping him on his knee. He stroked his cheek gently, then lent down to give him a kiss on the cheek... Kageyama didn't even need to use his hands to make him splurt out his load ... The fact that it was in Kageyama's mouth was just an pl-- wait-- WAIT "Kageyama!!! Why did you swallow it!?!?" he poked the taller boy in the cheek half hoping the cum would leak out his mouth, but no... Kageyama had drank it whole... Like whole milk.

Kageyama blushed looking up at him. “Uh!- What else was I meant to do with it dumbass?!” He let out, his voice a little bit hoarse. He still sounded intimidating despite what had just happened and even looking up at him rather seductively. “Wasn’t it good?” He added on a little more calmly, raising an eyebrow at the other boy and practically nuzzling into his knee affectionately.

"i-- well bu--but--" Hinata stuttered not being able to provide a reason for him not to, it felt so good after all and he couldn't argue with him... Well he could... Just not right now, knowing he was right. Hina pouted instead in protest but quickly blushed as soon as he heard how sexy Kageyama's voice was whilst being looked at like that. He leant forwards to kiss him again, this time on the lips, hoping to engage more this time and help Kageyama feel really good.

Kags kissed him back, moving his hand to Hinata’s cheek caressing it lovingly. He moved back up so they were practically chest to chest again, he adjusted himself still in his briefs with his free hand, the hardness brushing against the fabric with a little too friction with how sensitive he was feeling.

Hinata looked down at the erection and licked his lips then looked back up into Kageyama's eyes. Hinata's smaller hands wandered to Kag's inner thighs then tugged on his underwear, his other hand going to the waistband, brushing past his hard on. Hinata winked cutely but also cornily as he said "it's your turn". He dipped his face into Kageyama's crotch, inhaling and pressing his face and lips onto the erection giving it little kisses through the last piece of clothing on.

Kags let out a low moan that was cut off short by him pressing the back of his hand against his mouth. He looked down at Hina with a dark red hue on his face, his free hand gripping the sheets beside him on the bed. His erection twitched through the clothing. “D-Dont tease me idiot..”

"I would _never_ tease you!" Hinata teased, repeating their earlier conversation as he opened his mouth and rubbed up and down his length mimicking blowing him. He grabbed it with his hands, gave it a squeeze before dipping his briefs waist band to reach down and let the head peep up through the band. Hinata gave it a little kiss, swirling the tip, basically making out with it.

Kags let out a very out of character whine, pushing his fingers from the sheet into Hinata’s hair. “Hinata...please” He pleaded quietly, tugging gently on the orange strands. “Need more” He thrusted into the air against Hina’s lips begging.

Hinata giggled with the tip getting shoved into his mouth by Kageyama's bucks, sometimes bumping into his teeth when he smiled. "Ok ok" He helped take off his briefs, giving them a quick smell before throwing them across the room where the other clothes laid ... Now leaving the two of them completely naked for the first time.

He jumped off the bed and onto the floor, indicating Kags to turn and sit on the edge of the bed. Hinata tapped the tip of his dick where sticky pre cum had gathered, he moved closer to the girth. The smell was musky, they had just had a massive tournament today and the dried sweat was getting covered by this new thicker erotic scent, driving Hinata insane. He licked the finger dipped in pre cum, it was so salty.

Kags sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread fairly wide. He clicked his teeth to hide the grunt that escaped him as he watched the smaller boy on his knees. “Why do you have to be so extra embarrassing?” He practically hissed out, not as intimidating as he usually would considering the situation. His face was so hot he was worried he was getting a fever from all this, he didn't think Hinata realised just how lewd he was being.

His dick still twitched in interest despite his words, looking red and mean with how desperate he was getting at this point, he almost wanted to just jack himself off and be over it.

"Me??? What about you huh!!" Hinata let out a little laugh before spitting on his length and using his mouth to paint the dick with his spit, lubing it up. He tiltec his head to get each side, his head bumping into Kageyama's inner thighs each time and his hair tickling them too. He was happy with his work so far and was ready to take it whole-- well, his mouth wasn't very big and Kageyama was... definitely bigger than him so it was more like 3/4, he slowly took it in until he felt he could go no further. He stayed there for a little too long, Kageyama tasted... Erotic... Like nothing Hinata had ever had before. "Hhhjagysma..." He tried to tell kageyama how he felt, despite his mouth being full- it's not the same with regular food.

Kags was already panting at the feeling, nothing quite felt like the warmth of Hinata’s mouth. He growled slightly. “Ngh~ Don’t talk with it in your mouth dummy!” Both of his hands moved to lay in Hina’s hair, running through it gently. His knees shook ever so slightly at the sudden pleasure despite trying to act like he was in control still. He pulled Hina softly by his hair back to the tip of his length. “And don’t accidentally choke”

Hinata, now lifted back up took his length out his mouth, quickly saying "I won't I won't! But I bet could stay there longer than you!!" Before putting it back into his mouth now moving at a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down. Hinata tried to remember what Kags did to him that felt so good but his head was empty only thoughts of Kageyama's cock hitting the back of his throat.

Kags rolled his eyes at their constant rivalry even in this situation and ignored the taunt in his brain that HE could do better. He tilted his head back to the ceiling, letting out a moan once Hina had started a pace. He held buck on bucking up as to not choke the other boy instead settling for practically massaging Hinata’s head and playing with his hair. “Yeah~ Use your tongue more-” He praised in a much too seductive tone for it to actually be Kags.

Hinatas heart was racing and he felt the others hands play with his hair and let out such words. It made him want to go faster and well, if Hinata want, Hinata do. So he started to pick up the pace, letting out more saliva, mixing it with the pre cum spitting out. He moved his left hand to start fondling Kageyama's balls, the were weighty and soft with minimal pubes which he pulled on lightly and his right hand rested in Kageyama's left leg propping the smaller boy up.

Kags bit down on his lip hard, his sounds muffling once he felt Hina play with his sack. He thrusted slightly into his mouth, pulling a little harder on the others hair. “Mm~” His knees shook a bit more as he chose to do as Hinata did and he started to fuck his mouth as gently as he could so he wouldn’t choke the other. “Fuck yes~” He was surprisingly really verbal as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.

Hinata enjoyed his little mouth getting fucked that he began to take more in. As it's so out of the norm for Kageyama to say anything positive towards Hina he took it as a sign that he was clearly doing a good job and that Kageyama was on his way to cum. He wanted kageyama to feel just as good as he did. He added more pressure to the sack, holding them firmly whilst sucking in cheeks for maximum suction, there were so many lewd sounds coming from his mouth, all his saliva getting everywhere... Or was that precum?? Probably a mixture that was dripping down Kageyama's length and either getting slurped back up by Hinata or dripping drown onto his balls and Hinatas hands which were now soaked.

Kags stared down at him with half lidded eyes, no longer keeping his moans in and verbally praising Hina every now and then. His thrusting started to get more intense as his moans became pants, everything was so wet and lewd and it felt amazing. “Fuck gonna cum, S-Shoyo!~” He grunted out, using his first name entirely by accident but it just added to the whole experience. His thrusts teetered forward as his moans went higher in pitch and then he was cumming, still holding tightly onto the gingers hair and his thrusts still moving ever so slightly as if to get more out.

Hinata kept up his work up, with even more passion as his teammate complimented and urged him to keep going. The sloppy sounds began to lose pattern as Hinata's first name was called out, catching him off guard, he went to say something but before he knew it, his mouth was full of cum. He didn't pull away, nor go in, nor spit nor swallow. He was so taken a back, with Kageyama's dick still pumping into his cum filled mouth until he finally pulled out. Leaving Hinata on the floor with a full mouth, not knowing what to do he let out a "mmmmm" of pleasure as yummy Tobio cum and then a "mmmmm" in distress because if he swallows it it's gonna be all gone like his cum was. He just sat there with his hands now under his chin to catch any rogue cum that might drip out his mouth.

Kags knees shook as he caught his breath, he looked down at Hinata before blushing deeply seeing what he was doing. “W-What are you doing idiot?! Do you wanna spit it out?!” He panicked a little out of embarrassment, going to grab some tissues from the side of his bed and he placed them in front of Hinata.

Hinata shook his head, cum now definitely seeping out the creases of his mouth, he took a tissue holding it whilst he furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed, the salty, creamy white sauce trickled down his throat and he licked around his mouth, savouring the taste. He jokingly patted his lips with the tissue "thank you for the meal"

He looked at Hinata incredulously and poked at his stomach with his foot teasingly. “Idiot, now come up here off of your knees, you’re going to bruise them” He ground out and then backtracked when realising how ‘gay’ he sounded. “You don’t want to get shitty in practice or anything” He took one of Hina’s arms and tugged him up beside him on the bed with a red hue on his cheeks.

"HWAAAAA what's that??? Kageyama being nice... Is it ... Possible ??? " Hinata thought to himself as he felt a hand reach down and pull him back onto the bed. No time to realise gayness only time to see Kageyama's red cheeks, feel his own heated cheeks and decide it would be for the greater good that they kiss. Again. No hesitation, no warning only the feeling of Kageyama's lips against his, both of their mouths kinda sticky from each other. Their saliva exchange did seem... Thicker than before. Hinata, pulled back, looking into the eyes of the one in front of him, his eyes began to strain and grown weary as he held onto Kageyama's arms and pressed his head into his chest, letting out a whisper "I love you".

Kags savoured the kiss, despite a part of his brain thinking that tasting himself was a little gross he honestly didn't mind it at all. “So embarrassing.” Kageyama teased but sat a little stiff at Hinata’s use of words, moving to fix the gingers hair that he messed up. He then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss upon the top of his head. He thought about how casually Hina was saying the phrase, he didn’t think he had even told his own mother that he loved her since he was a kid, maybe Hinata just meant it as an appreciation rather than a confession? He decided not to question it, cuddling into the smaller boy a bit more.

Hinata felt the soft kiss on his forehead, he really wanted a response... he wanted a different response. He knew that this was already out of Kageyama's comfort zone, but he wasn't sure if there was ever going to another opportunity like this to ask. He began to mumble "it's everything you do, the way you practice and work so hard, the way you lead the court, the way you sit and the way I can't take my eyes off you... Like you're the ball." He took a deep breath, and looked up at Kageyama, "so don't you" Then gave him a playful punch to the stomach. "don't you call it embarrassing, cos I know..."

Kageyama stared down at him and let out a huff at the punch to his bare stomach. He placed a hand tentatively on Hinata’s cheek and stroked at it with his thumb, staring into his eyes. “You know I’m no good at this feelings...stuff. But you, I mean...You put in so much effort even when you might fail. You’re a spiker despite being told you couldn’t be because of your height. You make me feel so special, even when sometimes I really wonder if i should even...carry on. But you prove to me that what i think is impossible, is possible if you just have hope that you can do it. And I promise one day, we will play internationally for Japan. And I will win with you. And I’m really...glad this happened tonight. Especially after our loss. So I’m wrong, it’s not embarrassing. And I honestly couldn’t imagine...wanting to be with anyone else Shoyo.” He said, with an honest and intense look on his face, deciding since he first used the other boys first name he quite liked how it sounded.

Hinatas eyes started to swell up with tears, his body froze listening to every word said by the setter. He couldn't tell if he wanted to hug him, be hugged by him or punch him again. He's really no good at this... "Shut up" he pouted, "I'm glad we did too..." The more he thought about everything they had been through, the moments they cherished together- they had gotten so far already... It fueled hinatas enthusiasm to max "YEAH!!! MHMMM!! WE WILL FLY HIGH TOGETHER FOR JAPAN!!!" His face was bright and cheery despite tears running down his face. He had never felt better than in Kageyama's arms... And now with this new side of their relationship... This could make them stronger than before he thought,, but could he call this a relationship.... Kageyama said he wanted to be with him basically "is... this... are we now?? are we officially together now... Tobio?" Hinata asked, reciprocating the use of first names. It made him feel so much closer to the raven head.

Kageyama quirked a slight smile at that, using his thumb to wipe away at Hinata’s tears. “I-Uh..” He let out a nervous chuckle, continuing to wipe Hina’s face clean with his fingers. “Do you want to be..my boyfriend? I mean..I’d quite like it. But I’m not going to go any easier on you in practice okay dumbass!” He fumbled out, letting his eyes look off to the side slightly in embarrassment but not changing their position in the slightest.

Hinatas excitement beamed through his face, chest, basically his whole body, he wanted to look around to show everyone what had just happened. Kageyama's soft side coming through... But this was just for him. Which only made him BEAM even more, his smile went from cheek to cheek his mouth opening to gawk once again. Whilst Kageyama remained still, Hinata could not sit at what had just been offered to him so he pushed Kageyama back as he stood up on the bed. His legs widely spread (so much so that if they were any more he'd probably fall off the bed) he made 2 fists and fist pumped the air "HWAAAAAAAA OF OF OFFFF COURSE"

Kags eyes widened at the other boy as he was pushed back and then rolled his eyes. “Tsk..” He tried to act stoic but couldnt get the slight smile off of his face at the news that was given to him. He didn’t know what he expected honestly but he shook his head in bemusement. “We should shower and get dressed by the way.” He said gesturing down to their naked bodies.

"ArGGH" hinata let out looking down, now deciding to be embarrassed crouching down covering his ✨ _manhood_ ✨ he nodded in agreement... he quickly gathered his clothes from across the room before asking "Do you... Have space for 2?"

Kags stood up, choosing out some clean comfort clothes for the both of them since he didn't want to be put back in his uniform, he looked over at Hina hearing his question. He blushed slightly. “Yeah yeah, its a walk in.” He answered before walking off towards the bathroom and gesturing Hina to follow him.

Hinata smiled at the thought of wearing his partners clothes, and followed him down the hallway and into the shower room. The beige tiles on the wall were so smooth, well that's what he thought when he leant against the wall watching Kageyama set up the shower.

Kags turned the water on, letting it get warm before looking back at his teamm- boyfriend. His boyfriend now. The thought made him smile a bit too wide for his normal face, which would have probably been a bit creepy to anyone else. He then pulled Hinata under the water before joining right beside him only half of the stream hitting him. “Do you want me to wash your hair?” He asked, really just looking for an excuse to keep touching the orange strands.

Hinata noticed the... smile?? Yeah i guess you could call it a smile on Kageyama's face before getting pulled. He was glad to be under the water first, Kageyama would have just blocked all the water. He nodded in response and turned to face away from his boyfriend awaiting for his hair to be played with. He loved for his hair to be washed, having the hands of the one you love massaging your scalp is definitely a different experience to the quick shampoo and dip Hinata would usually do in the mornings.

Kags poured some shampoo into his hands, letting the water flatten and wet Hina’s hair before he began to run his fingers through it gently, pulling him from out of the water slightly so he could massage it all in before washing it out. He went over this process again with some conditioner and after rinsing he continued to just play with his hair, leaning his chin down against the smaller's shoulder as he did so.

Hinata enjoyed every moment, his hair now wet, clean and flat unlike his usual floof. Yes feeling his hair being played with made him feel all warm and safe- the reassurance of Kageyama's chin only made him feel better. He reached behind him to hold onto the other- aiming for the waist but could only manage the backs of Tobio's legs. To which he squeezed. "Your turn?" He asked " you may have to sit on the floor though"

He leant into the touch against his legs slightly and he then let out a huff of amusement and nodded. “Yeah sure.” He moved to kneel on the floor in front of Hinata, which was honestly a little suggestive if it wasn't for the fact he tilted his head down to give Hina more access. “This good?”

"ahhh, yes that's fine" Hinata's face was bright red and he was starting to get hot but that may have just been the steam from the shower. He tried to reach behind Kageyama for the shampoo, his crotch touching Kageyama's collarbone as he reached, it was a bit further than he had convinced himself.

Kags blushed deeply, not ENTIRELY phased considering all they had done but still embarrassed. He leaned a bit further back, touching the backs of Hinata’s legs to pull him a little closer. “Didn’t realise how far it was sorry” He mumbled, but smirked a little at the embarrassing moment.

Hinata jumped at the touch and the feeling of being sandwiched between Kag's shoulder and hands, but managing to grab the shampoo, then not moving from his position tried to wash Kageyama's soft straight hair which was a little on the greasy side. He smiled to himself, having Kageyama basically hugging him like this... Not a sight you'd see very often, if at all

Kags rested his forehead against Hinata’s stomach , letting his hair get washed. He let a smile grace his features as he shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling all together. It also just felt good to shower after the stressful day, with Hinata here it just felt even better.

Hinata massaged in circles on both sides towards the back of his neck, with his thumbs for a while until he moved up to Kageyama's temples- knowing that massaging them would definitely relax him. The shampoo lathered up become quite thick and bubbler up from working it into his hair. So Hinata rung Kageyama's hair of it and stuck it on his face. He knelt in front of the taller one, with the shampoo soap making a beard, he posed by stroking his "beard" and asked "I'm thinking if growing it out? What do you think Tobio?"

Kageyama leaned into the massage, feeling a lot less tense already. Honestly he could have probably fallen asleep like that, that was until Hina knelt down in front of him. Kags stared at Hinata deadpan for a moment before cracking a smile and letting out a snort. He then slapped Hinata’s face gently letting some of the soap suds fly to the floor, ruining the beard. “Tobio thinks you are an idiot.” He then moved into the water stream, standing up as to wash the rest of the soap out of his hair.

Hinata gaped as his beard fell to the ground and was washed away, but his heart raced at Kageyama's reaction. He watched him stand up, basically on top of him, he inhaled before wrapping his arms around Kageyama's waist, the side of his head rested on his chest. Kageyama's hands were out of the way, washing the soap out, so he couldn't push hinata off even if he wanted to. The hot water sprayed down on Hinata's back with Kageyama's soapy water hitting the back of his neck, dripping down his slender frame. He turned his head to face the chest before him a pressed his lips onto the wet skin, moving around a bit, until the pale skin turned pink without letting his grip loosen.

Kags breath caught in his throat as he washed the soap away, before bringing his arms down from his head to rest on Hinata’s shoulders. He looked down at him, his wet hair pushed out of the way of his face. He stared at the boy before him, pressing his lips against his chest. “What are you doing...?” He quizzed, his cheeks seemingly always red whenever the smaller boy touches him. He made no move to get Hinata away, surprisingly enjoying the constant closeness since today.

Hinata looked up mid-kiss and paused for a sec, ignored Kageyama and carried on kissing now getting a little higher to his collar bones, to which he had to get on demi-pointe to do so. The kisses became elongated, and harsher as Hinata sucked on the skin around the bone. Circling his tongue on the area as if he was stroking the sore skin better before going in with more passion, his incisors grinding against the delicate pale skin.

Kageyama let out a groan at the feeling, lifting his chin to give a bit more access to Hinata. He let his fingers drag gently against the skin on Hina’s shoulders. He also leaned down a bit so that the other wouldn’t have to be on his tip toes as much, making his posture a little awkward but it didn't matter to him with the gingers mouth on his flesh.

Hinata smiled with his mouth pressed onto his skin, which Tobio could no doubt feel. He lifted his arm around Kageyama's neck as he was slightly bent forwards, which allowed him to carry on leaving marks on his upper chest. He took his tongue out and licked up the side of his neck, tugging Kageyama down so he could continue making out with his jaw and under his ear. Hinata let out soft moans, with his eyes closed and panted into the ear before jumping up to lightly bite and graze Kageyama's earlobe.

Kageyama moved his arms down to wrap around Hina’s slim waist, pulling him even closer as he let out soft moans at the feel of the other boys mouth. He let out a quiet yelp as Hinata bit his earlobe, giving his boyfriend a playful look. “Marking me up , huh?” He teased, his skin red and puffed up in places. He rubbed his thumb against the others hip bone, leaning in close to his face.

Hinata looked up "uh... yeah well I just need-" Hinata stuttered turning bright red before continuing "yknow..." He pouted whilst looking away said "to make sure everyone knows you're mine" Kageyama's face was way too close, he knew that as soon as he turned back to directly face Kageyama their lips would lock. Hinata also knew that he wouldn't want to let go, not even to take a breather, if he was gonna inhale it was going to be Tobio's exhale.

Kageyama bit his lip slightly at that, leaning even close to kiss at Hinata’s jaw, and then his cheek all the way to the edge of his lips, before stopping. “Can’t wait to get ‘the talk’ from Suga” He joked, moving his hands a little lower to run over the curve of the others backside.

Hinata started to feel his legs shake a little at his face getting kissed and jumped at his rear now being held, his ass was far from big in comparison to his boyfriends hands. Tobio's comment must've awoken something inside Hinata as he switched on impulse pressing his lips onto the others. How he missed this feeling he had only recently learnt.

Kags kissed him back desperately, gripping onto Hinata’s ass as he pushed their bodies closer together if that was even possible. His dick was half hard from all the marking a moment ago and it pressed against Hinatas stomach obviously. His tongue already began to attack Hina’s mouth, starting to get used to just how making out works pretty well.

Hinata enjoyed the reciprocation and then the further tongue. Hinata felt Kageyama starting to feel good... Downstairs... So he pushed his hips forwards which in turn pushed his stomach forward. Hina could feel it starting to wake up even more, the harder it got the more Hinata enjoyed and he started to feel hotter in his crotch area too.

Kageyama hummed pleasurably against Hina’s mouth, pulling away for a moment. “We should move back to the bedroom.” He panted out, his position not moving as he stared into Hinata’s eyes. “I want to l-love you properly..” He stuttered out nervously, but his stare stayed intense.

"Ka-Kageyama..." Hinata stuttered ... "okay...". Also locking eyes for a second before looking at the door, indicating for them to move quickly. He followed the other out grabbing a towel and drying off whilst walking to back to the bedroom. It was kinda nice feeling the cold breeze of the hallway window blow against his hard on, he was excited for what was to come... To make true love to his true love.

Kageyama followed closely behind, his hair still dripping wet as he carried the clean clothes and towel with him back to his bedroom; turns out they wouldn’t need the clothes just yet.  
Once there he locked his door, before going to sit on the bed. He looked towards his boyfriend and patted his thigh. “Come sit.”

Hinata blushed at the command, but he was already walking over (basically skipping) he reached the bed and took a moment to figure out how he was going to sit on his boyfriend, like a chair?? No no he wouldn't be able to see his beautiful face. Just on his knee?? What was he?? 5??? Mmmm perhaps... He faced Kageyama face on, straddling him then sat down wrapping his legs and arms simultaneously around his partner.

Kags blushed at the new position but wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist none the less. He leant down to kiss at his jaw, nipping at it playfully before moving up to his ear. “You are adorable” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear and then trailing his lips back down to Hina’s neck, taking his own turn just as his boyfriend did to him in the shower.

Hinata panted as the side of his face was greeted by the mouth of his boyfriend. He tried to call back saying that Tobio was more adorable but it came out as in a slur, sounding a bit like "Tobio 'dorabler" amongst the pants. The sensation was incredible and this was clearly Hinata's weak spot as he tightened his grip around Kageyama so that their members tips touched.

Kags groaned, grinding up against Hinata’s length once the tip touched his own. His mouth started to suck red marks against Hina’s pale skin, he felt like he wanted to do more than Hinata had, in a competition kind of way. “Shoyo~” He grunted out in a sultry tone before biting a particularly harsh mark onto the smaller's skin, clearly a lot more rough than the ginger was.

Hinata helped out as Kageyama's teeth almost pierced his thin skin, his hips now moving in response to Kageyama's grind. He felt himself get to a nice rhythm. One that he might use if he were to bouncing on Kageyama, like the videos he had seen before. They always looked like they were having so much fun... Hinata was more of a bouncer rather that a slow grind kinda guy. He imagining what that might feel like, his mouth now drooling, spit dripping down the side of his face.

Kageyama let his hands drift back down to Hinata’s backside, his fingers diving down to the cleft of his cheeks and letting them sit there. His mouth moving up to kiss against the drool leaving Hina’s mouth before he began to kiss him again, rather messily with all the saliva. He was obviously thinking the same as his boyfriend but wasn’t sure if he should take it too far on the first night, he was happy taking it slow for the moment but he was getting painfully hard.

Hinata kissed back passionately, breathing heavily into Kageyama's mouth. As he felt his backside touched he clenched for a moment before relaxing and his grind/bounces suddenly felt 10x better with Kageyama's hand there, his dick getting pleasured stroking against the other. He had thought about this moment before, although it was never in Kageyama's house so that was new, this was all new to him yet it felt so good that he couldn't stop here. His grinding paused, before tipping Kageyama's length forward and he moved on top of it so that his boyfriends dick tried to stand erect against his ass. He stared into Kageyama's eyes before mouthing "please" hesitantly. He began to move again, this time his ass getting prodded by kageyamas curved hard-on.

Kags looked back at him with half lidded eyes, he grunted at the movement against his erection. “You sure? I can’t just put it in y’know” He said teasingly, pressing a wet kiss to Hinata’s jaw. “It will hurt too” He huffed out, holding back from grinding up against his boyfriends backside, needing to be in control and hold back for the moment.

Hinata pouted and stopped moving to talk in coherently "i-- want it but .. I don't have the wet slippery stuff or a condom either" he said, now hovering above Kageyama. He had only seen straight porn and just assumed it would be able to go in easily, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised that they were underprepared. It was just like volleyball, whilst they could still play without practicing or warming up, it would definitely hurt during the match, but most definitely afterwards. He took a breath and asked "d-do you have any um ... Stuff??? So we can warm up" he cheeks flushed "we don't have to stick it in right away..." He moved his hands to Kageyama's cheeks and pressed their noses together "we'll do * _this_ * again, right, Tobio?"

Kageyama nuzzled his nose lightly against Hinata’s. “Of course we will do this again, _Boyfriend_ ” He said amusingly, keeping the mood up as best as possible. “I uh...I do have ‘stuff’ as you put it. So i can use my..fingers.” He struggled out the embarrassing sentence before tilting his head towards his bedside drawer, and patting Hina’s backside as if to say ‘move’. He knew he didnt want to hurt the other boy but he definitely wanted to try out putting his fingers in, he didn't think he would be good at it but he was really curious as to how it worked exactly.

Hinata giggled a little at the nuzzle and Kageyama actually calling him his boyfriend. He nodded. Hinata took the signal to get off and he,, did,, but in the least elegant way possible: using his boyfriends shoulders to lift him self. Then, instead of just stepping off the bed, he stayed on standing with his crotch in Kageyama's face and tried to step over Kageyama- got stuck- then leaped towards the other end of the bed. His landing making Kageyama bounce up.  
He panicked a bit, to think of the best position, until he came up with on his elbows and knees and ass up in air for easy access.

Kageyama looked down at him with a blush. “Such an idiot..” He said under his breath, considering Hinata always had to be extra with any simple movement. Kags then made his way over to his drawer, pulling out a small bottle of clear lube, seemed pretty simple right? He moved to sit behind Hinata with the lube, the position being a little too intense for his dick but he quenched the feeling and opened the bottle. You just pour it on your fingers, right? They never showed this bit in porn considering they were never virgins. He poured some of the cold liquid onto his fingers before looking nervously at the boy in front of him. “Are you...sure?”

Hinata let out a little ''uh huh'', although he was a little nervous and was shaking a little. He kinda wished he took his time getting into this embarrassing position as he was there for pretty long before Kageyama was behind him. His asshole tensed a little as the cold liquid touched his pink hole, making his dick twitch too, a single drip of the lube wandered down from his ass hole down the perineum and to his balls. It was cool and made his hairs stand on end.

Kags swallowed a lump of spit that was sitting in his mouth, feeling nervous about accidentally hurting the other male. He gently prodded his wet finger at the hole before gently pushing it in to his first knuckle. It was warm inside and getting slippery from his lube covered finger.

Hinata pulled at the sheets and screwed his face up letting out a staggered moan "aA- aAa... Tobio..." It felt good, he hadn't actually inserted anything into his ass before, although in his solo play he would often circle around the rim debating whether to feel around inside but always decided against it. But knowing that his boyfriends finger was the first in him made the wait well worth it.

Kags let it sit still inside of his boyfriend for a moment before pushing it to the hilt and feeling around on the inside gently, prodding about. “Does it feel good Shoyo?” He hummed out seductively, pressing a gentle kiss onto one of Hinatas cheeks. He got surprisingly confident when he was turned on.

Hinata buried his head into his hands letting out a small little moan "...y-yes" . He wasn't stretched out too much with a single finger, it reached deep and his walls clamped down on the visitor. He had stopped shaking and was really starting to enjoy it. He involuntarily moved his ass back and forth slightly, making his stiff shaft and balls sway.

Kageyama started to move the finger in and out gently, letting it slide along the walls. “So warm..” He said under his breath as he used his free hand to run along Hinata's thighs.

Hinata really enjoyed Kageyama's hands being both on and in him, he felt like his ass no longer belonged to him, this was Kageyama's ass and he could do what he wanted. Hina murmured a bit to him self, debating whether to go for it before, lifting his head trying to turn it to face his boyfriend "... You ... Um could you... I'm ready for another one". His head slammed back into his palms out of embarrassment.

Kags already red cheeks , bloomed and brightened at the request before humming in approval. He gently burrowed a second finger in, glad that he put so much lube. His hand that was on Hina’s thigh came up to stroke at Hinata’s length, placing it in time with his fingering.

Hinata felt a wave of pleasure come over him. His ass was eating up Kageyama's fingers that pumped in and out, the addition of stroking only added to the pleasure. Hinata was thinking of jacking himself off and he was glad he didn't otherwise he wouldn't be getting fussed over like this. Kageyama really knew how to jack off a cock, well, Hinata's thoughts began to wander... at night, Kags lies in the bed they're on right now and he wraps his hand around his own cock masturbating... The same hands that are on Hinata's dick and inside his ass. The lewd thoughts only turned him on more.

Kageyama sped up the pace a little bit more, tightening his hold on Hinata’s cock wanting to give him the utmost pleasure available. Seeing how he was reacting was making his own length leak pre cum but he could worry about that later. His eyes roamed over Hinata, focusing in on his face and the sounds that were coming out of them. He leaned over the smaller boy more as to get closer to the back of his head, not slowing down the movement his hands were doing. “You wanna cum all over my bed sheets Shoyo?~” He honestly isn’t sure where the dirty talk comes from, but it felt right for him to be vocal towards him at this moment.

Hinata let out a painfully loud moan at Kageyama's words. He moved a little more violently getting closer and closer to orgasm. "Pl-Please! Gonna cum!" He let out lewdly, spit was drooling out of his mouth as he panted before white heat enveloped him. 

Kags watched in awe as he made Hinata cum for the second time that night. He watched the ginger make a mess over his bed sheets and he wasn't even mad about it, the view was so hot. He sat himself up a little more as he began to jack himself off with a speed. He was already pretty close and pent up after watching Hinata cum like that.

Hinata tried to catch his breath back, laying fucked out still in the same position with his ass in the air. He felt Kags fingers leave him and started to hear a familiar rubbing kind of sound. He didn't turn though, and instead wiggled his hips ever so slightly.

Kageyama moaned out at the sight, not taking much longer before he was shooting his load all over Hinata's hole. The way his boyfriend looked right now was driving him crazy as he made his own mess of Hina's body. It's a shame they just had a shower and would probably need another. After he came down from his high, he grabbed the towel Hinata had used and wiped up his cum off of Hinata's back and also the cum underneath Hinata where he had cum over the bed sheets. There was still a stain but he didn't care that much at all.

Hinata giggle slightly at the feeling of the hot cum when it hit his back and was slightly disappointed when Kags wiped it away. He turned over on his back when he was done, looking up at his boyfriend with red cheeks. "so that was amazing." He said with a wide grin.

Kageyama hummed happily, moving to practically crush Hinata under him. He pushed his face into the others chest laying his body over his, liking the feeling of their nakedness.

Hina let out an 'oof' as his oaf of a boyfriend collapsed onto him. "Tired now, Tobio?" Hinata teased, running his hands through Kageyama's still wet hair. He would have grabbed the towel to dry it but it was covered in their cum and that was a little gross.

Kags just hummed, completely exhausted. He wrapped his arms around the carrot haired boy tightly, pulling him closer.

"Get some sleep. I love you." Hinata said sweetly, pulling one of the covers on Kageyama's bed over the two of them best he could with his lack of mobility.

"Love you." Kageyama mumbled before drifting off in the arms of the boy he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> the end, just to remind you that this was a roleplay between me and my friend so if you want me to continue it, it will be written mainly in my writing style. (I was Kageyama) So let me know!


End file.
